Hogan's Hofbrau
by SeenaC
Summary: 6th in my HH series. Klink finds himself at the mercy of some ruthless extortionists. Hilda is struggling to keep her popular Hofbrau in business. Hogan rides to the rescue of both of them. Playing the big, darn hero has its risks and rewards. As always, feedback is cherished.


**A/N:** This story is going to begin with a little bit of a re-cap of the last chapter of "Top Hat," but told from Hogan's perspective. I felt that it was important, because Hogan is *finally* starting to put the pieces together, and his actions in this story will make a lot more sense if you understand his experience of chapter 7 of "Top Hat." Other than that, the chapters will alternate between Hogan and Klink, as in my other stories.

**Warnings: **Same as for my other stories. I would add that there will be heterosexual activity in this story (corresponding with the original episode). There will be nothing graphic, however. I am maintaining the rating of "T" because there will be nothing more explicit than what is in, say, Judy Blume novels (ex: "Forever") which are written for teens. Obviously, if sympathetic portrayals of homosexuals bother you, you probably quit reading my stories long before now. There will also be some crude/intolerant attitudes expressed, in keeping with prevalent attitudes toward homosexuals in the 1940s.

**Disclaimer: **No profit is made by me. Characters and episode plot lovingly and respectfully borrowed.

Hogan's Hofbrau -1

"_Commandant, don't you think you should have a word with Burkhalter before he leaves?"_

_Klink seemed to shake himself. "Yes," he said, "You are dismissed to your quarters." _

_He turned to leave then paused, and added angrily, "Enjoy yourself tonight because it's the last night you'll be spending in my bed."_

There was something wrong with that statement, something beyond the obvious pique and frustration. It was entirely too….possessive.

_It's the last night you'll be spending in my bed._

The words continued echoing in my head long after having climbed into said bed and lights out. I rolled them over and over in my mind, examining them from every angle.

What would prompt a man to say such a thing?

Almost reluctantly, an answer gradually took shape.

Klink is nearly fifty, never married, and until recently, had shown no interest in the opposite sex. His recent encounter with a woman had been spectacularly unsuccessful. Gretchen's comment – had she seen something I hadn't, until now? His behavior toward me – no discomfort with close physical proximity, frequent tolerance of invasion of body space, including touching. Recent "romantic" gifts of bed, pillows, linens, flowers, wine…now rescinded after my "betrayal."

I thought about all the times Klink had allowed me to manipulate him, all the times I had charmed and convinced him to do things my way. It had been far too easy. I had always put it down to his being a bit of a fool – but the whole incident with Colonel Crittenden had proved Klink was no fool. So what was he?

Could he possibly be homosexual? Ridiculous! A colonel in the Luftwaffe of the Third Reich? A decorated hero of the Great War? A scion of the Prussian aristocracy? However, the more I looked from every angle…the evidence, while circumstantial, seemed very suggestive.

It would explain a good deal about Klink's obvious fear of the Gestapo, and his overall reticence in drawing attention to himself aside from attempts to demonstrate his competence. He seemed quite happy to be considered the toughest commandant in Germany, and nothing more. And, although he bloomed under praise and personal attention, he did not seem overly anxious to mix with the real power-brokers of the Third Reich.

I recalled certain other incidents where he seemed less than enthusiastic, and even critical of Hitler, as if he were feigning loyalty, rather than truly believing in the regime. Either he must have a deeply personal reason, or perhaps he was more politically opposed to Hitler than I had ever considered.

I went over the evidence a few more times, carefully evaluating. I was left with the conclusion that Klink very possibly was a homosexual, and possibly had feelings for me.

Working under that hypothesis, I began to consider what it meant for the mission. Such a weakness could be exploited in a few different ways. However, I was well aware that such a path would be incredibly dangerous for many reasons. If I chose to walk it, every step would be fraught with danger.

Obviously, as a spy and saboteur working behind enemy lines, my life, and the lives of my men were constantly in danger. Exploiting Klink in this manner would bring a whole new level of danger with it. I had to consider very carefully if the possible rewards would outweigh the dangers.

By the end of the long, hard-thought night I had come to only one definite conclusion: I could take no more action until I was absolutely certain about Klink. I simply could not afford to risk the mission, my men, myself, or even Klink without knowing for certain if my suspicions were correct.

I'll admit that part of my mind quailed at the idea of what I was plotting, but I pushed it aside. The world was facing the greatest calamity it had ever faced. I had never failed in performing my best for the success of the Allies regardless of personal cost, and I wasn't going to contemplate doing less than my utmost now.

After roll call the next morning, Schultz and a few of the other guards began removing all of Klink's "gifts" from my quarters. My old bunk was returned, and I couldn't help an inward sigh. Klink's bed had been nice.

Once the other guards had left and only Schultz remained, I began removing all the bugs from my office, leaving the one in the light fixture for last. Schultz watched me with a mixture of amusement and nervousness, clearly unsure if he was supposed to interfere or not.

He finally settled on an odd combination of playing ignorant and loyal to Klink by shouting up at the last bug, "All done Herr Commandant."

"Very good Schultz!" Klink responded, marching into the room as we started in surprise. Apparently he wanted to oversee the end of my comforts for himself.

"Now Hogan," he continued, "General Burkhalter was kind enough to forget the whole matter, but I am going to teach you – "

"Just one minute, Commandant," I interrupted, "one more THING." I reached up and yanked the bug out of the lamp above the table and handed it to him.

"This," I continued, handing it to me, "and these," I picked up the pile of wires and listening devices from the table and placed them in his hands.

"You'd better take them along. I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings," I smiled at him knowingly.

"Hurt my feelings?" he repeated, clearly puzzled.

"I may talk about Gretchen in my sleep."

I watched Klink carefully for his reaction. Instead of looking angry or jealous, he looked rather ill.

"Schultz," he said weakly.

"Yes, Commandant?"

"Take these," he shoved the microphones into Schultz' hands, "dismissed."

"Jawohl, Herr Commandant."

Schultz hurried from the room and Klink closed the door behind him.

"You knew all along," he said.

I said nothing; I wanted him to volunteer an explanation for his behavior.

"All this business…about the Norden…was what? An elaborate prank to humiliate me?"

I paused a moment before answering, and then decided to point out the intimacy of what he had done, "I was angry, Commandant. How would you feel if you found listening devices in _your _bedroom?"

He flushed, but said nothing.

After a moment of silence, I decided to really push him. Now that I had my suspicions, I found that I needed them resolved, one way or the other.

I locked eyes with him, and moved slowly toward him, trapping him between me and the door.

"Commandant? I asked you a question: How would _you_ feel – if you knew someone was listening to you in bed? Would you be offended? Angry? Maybe _terrified_?"

Klink looked pretty terrified at that particular moment. He seemed to be trying to squeeze his own molecules through those of the door behind him. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed nervously and his hands closed convulsively over his ever-present riding crop.

"We all have secrets, Commandant," I continued as I advanced on him, " Secrets we share only in our most private moments, at our most vulnerable – with our lovers, or in our dreams – or in the dreams we have of our lovers. I don't think you want to hear _my_ dreams, Commandant, so I strongly suggest that you _never_ bug my quarters again."

I was now flush against him, resting my weight just very lightly along his body. I could feel his rapid breathing and a slight tremor pass through him. I could see that the pupils of his eyes were huge as he stared at me, apparently transfixed.

"Hogan," he gasped, "please…"

I stepped back and eyed him critically. He sagged briefly against the door and closed his eyes, still breathing heavily as a flush rose from his collar and over his cheeks.

Clearly, the encounter had affected him deeply. Unfortunately, it was difficult to tell the difference between the physiological responses of fear and sexual arousal. Since Klink was wrapped up in his long greatcoat, I couldn't be absolutely certain which was at work.

He opened his eyes after a few steadying breaths and said, "Hogan, don't ever threaten me again or I will put you in the cooler."

"It wasn't a threat, sir, just a suggestion."

"Well, I _suggest_ that you maintain an attitude of respect while making suggestions," he snapped.

"Respect goes both ways Commandant."

There were a few seconds of silence as we eyed each other.

"It does," Klink finally said, "but let me ask you, Hogan, between the two of us, who do you think truly respects the other more?"

I was surprised. I had hardly expected Klink to challenge me in that fashion. Before I could formulate an answer for him, he had turned and left my office, his footsteps rapidly retreating into the outer room.

I sank down on my newly returned bunk and thought for a long while about what had happened, and what my next steps were going to be.

TBC….

A/N: The next chapter will be with Klink, and will begin the plot of the episode proper. In the meantime….I always love to hear what you think!


End file.
